And Alex, That's How I Met Your Mother
by obliviouslywriting
Summary: A bit of a prequel to Vocal Exchange, in which Finn tries to explain to a young Alexandra Hudson how he met her mother and why her Mommy isn't around any more...


_**This is a bit of a prequel from 'Vocal Exchange' the story I'm currently working on, I had this idea and I thought it would be really fun to try this.**_

_**Plot: Finn tries to explain to a young Alex Hudson about her mother.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, I worked really hard! :)**_

And Alex, That's How I Met Your Mother

Alexandra Hudson sat on her bed, happily daydreaming to herself: she did a lot of that as she didn't have very many friends. You see, Alex had just started the first grade and no-one seemed to like her, well apart from Luke: but he was a boy…and boys had cooties.

She was trying to answer the question that she had been asking herself for ages, _Why is everyone so mean to me? _All of the girls in her grade had been really mean to her as the mocked her about her mother. But, Alex had never had her mother, she knew that she must've had her mother once for her to be born but for as long as she could remember, it had always been Alex and her Dad, Finn.

She wondered about her Mom, a lot. She wondered if she loved her, what she looked like, why she left, what she smelt like but Alex's tendency was to keep quiet. However, she was sat on her pink queen sized bed in her pink covered room, playing with her dolls after thinking about her Mom, and she didn't realise that a few tears were strolling down her cheeks, until she heard her Dad knocking on the open door to her room.

"Alex, you should be in bed…" His voice parental, he hadn't realised that his daughter was crying. Alex looked up, her brown eyes sparkling with tears and her face had become blotchy. As soon as he realised, he rushed to her side pulling her into an embrace.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" He soothed after kissing the top of her head, the six year old shaking. "Nobody likes me…" she cried, her father tucking her short brunette hair behind her ears.

"That's not true, you are awesome. Why would nobody like you?" He whispered back to his daughter.

"Because, I don't have a Mommy…" she whimpered.

Suddenly a flash of horror came upon Finn's eyes, Alex reminded him of Rachel every single day, she was all of the good in Rachel multiplied into this package of cuteness. Although Alex was Finn's entire life, he tried to push Rachel to the back of his mind, it was too painful.

To think about Rachel was just too hard, they had left each other on harsh terms and now he felt childish for being the one to leave, leaving her and leaving….leaving his other daughter. He missed her, he missed being a family, and the worst of all was that Alex would never know about her mother who loved her dearly or about her twin sister whom she was a part of but also Amelia, Alex's twin would never know how much Finn loved her. But he couldn't think about that, he had to focus on Alex.

"Alex, of course you have a Mommy!" he said, picking Alex up, swinging her around his body so he could lay her in bed so he could tuck her in.

"Then why isn't she here?" Alex whined as Finn started to tuck the covers up to her shoulders.

"It's a long and boring story sweetie but all you need to know that despite not being here; she loves you so much…" Finn replied, kissing her sweetly on her forehead, "Goodnight Alex…" he sighed as he left his daughter to go to sleep.

He was too tired to do anything, so he climbed into bed trying to push all thoughts of Rachel and Mia to the back of his head. No, Rachel and Amelia Hudson had been gone a long time ago, there was no point thinking about the past. Not now. Just as his thoughts were about to run away with themselves; he heard a slight creek at his bedroom door, alas his daughter was stood there, her favourite teddy and blanket McGeeGee in hand looking slightly bewildered.

"Daddy, I can't sleep!" she whined, Finn agreed for Alex to come and sleep with him in his bed.

As Alex snuggled close to him, she again asked about her Mom.

This time, Finn was too tired and defenceless to do anything but cave into his daughter.

"Once Upon A Time in a magical land called Lima…"

"Hey! That's where we live!" Alex piped up,

"Alex, do you want the story or not?" Finn asked sleepily back to his daughter who now seemed wide awake.

"Sorry, carry on…" she whispered.

"In a magical land called Lima lived a little girl, now this girl was the brightest star you had ever seen, she was beautiful, talented and had the most magical voice you had ever heard but also in Lima, lived a boy who wasn't honest, but with the help of some very special people, he met this girl."

"Now this girl was enchanting and the boy soon realised that he was a better person when the girl was around and after ages of wondering if she was the one or not, he heard her really sing and he realised she was his soul-mate but unfortunately the happy ever after was a little more complicated than most…"

Finn didn't know if he should carry on, he didn't want to upset his little girl and truthfully he didn't want to upset himself either. It was too hard to think about both Rachel and Mia.

But as soon as Alex snuggled further into his chest, he knew that he had to carry on. Alex had a right to know.

His voice barely a whisper, he continued; "The happily ever after started out great and the two got married had the greatest gift that anyone could wish for…"

Alex looked up at him, her brown eyes glistening, "What's that?"

"You." He managed to say, holding back his emotion. "But honey, not all happily ever afters work out, some have to put on hold and some…some, you have to set free and if they come back to you then you know that is was worth the wait, even if it was the biggest mistake of your life."

"But all you need to know is that your Mommy loves you very much and so do I, probably more than you'll ever know and that you are the most important girl in my life." He reassured wiping away one of her tears.

"I love you Dad." Alex said, before shutting her eyes and using Finn's torso as a pillow.

And by the time that Finn could reply, he wasn't too sure if Alex was asleep, or faking it but he said it anyway.

"I love you too."

That night, he held his daughter until she stopped crying and drifted into sleep and he wondered if somewhere far away, his wife was having exactly the same talk with his other daughter.

He would never know.

_**Hey!**_

_**This was inspired by a line from the last chapter of Vocal Exchange and I hope you enjoyed It because I worked insanely hard on it,**_

_**Any reviews, alerts or favourites would make my year!**_

_**Merry 2013!**_

_**:D x**_


End file.
